meme_gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Meme Gate Wiki
Meme Gate Meme Gate is a discord server created by members from the "Modern Day 4" (MD4) discord after MD4 began merging with "Millennium Dawn" (MD).. = = Days of Modern Day 4 The discord server representing the "Modern Day 4" Mod for the game "Hearts of Iron IV" (HOI4) had a distinct community brewing inside it's own. Encompassed inside the umbrella of this modding community during much of 2018, especially within the #memes channel, but present all across the server this community had embodied most notably: shitposting, meme culture and an overall discourse about matters relating to MD4, the modding community and the game in general. The tight-knit community included members of the server from all ranks, ranging from Moderators to Community Members, and as friendships and mod involvement grew they became engraved inside the heart of the server. MD4-MD Merger During the fall of 2018 MD4 was in a process of merging with another modern day mod called "Millennium Dawn". This meant that all of the MD4 social media assets would be ditched in favor of the more popular MD and this meant using MD's discord server. The still unnamed community in MD4 welcomed this merger, all being sympathetic towards it, but when It came time to switch to the MD discord server, the community found itself limited by the literal meme-shitposting ban on the new server, this lead the community to try and persuade the new collective into establishing a meme channel but after some time this idea was abolished in preference to a new plan. Since development of the new joint mod had moved over to MD discord, the community had established a stronghold in the old, now abandoned, MD4 server continuing shiposting and discussion, at this stage the people who stayed on the server using it as a private ground were evident in this new community and included: Ken, Ahmeteris, Nijyar, Aco_Tsar, BlueGhost, Yousuf, Hassan Arfa, Texas Über Alles, Strategy Gamer, Captain Gen and MSG among other lurkers. "The Meme Gate Incident" For some months in late 2018 the MD4 discord served as a utopia for memes, with over a thousand silent members and shrinking, being used by only the community that made it it's home, yet that was about to change. On November 26th 2018 while talking and posting memes inside the #memes channel, suddenly the images were deleted. The owner of the server KillerRabbit started confronting the people talking, the two who had their uploads deleted were Ahmeteris and Ken, and KillerRabbit started a rant stating that they had uploaded inappropriate/pornographic images. This came as a shock, the memes in question did not have '''anything '''inappropriate incorporated, not even anything offensive, this sparked a battle in the #memes channel with other witnesses backing up Ahmeteris and Ken, most notably BlueGhost, as the deleted images were not up that long but they knew they weren't what Rabbit claimed. Any question they would ask went on deaf ears, it was clear Rabbit either misjudged the situation or he knew the images weren't controversial and used the situation to show the community they can't use the server as their own. Rabbit made little remarks, most of the questions remained unanswered, confusion was evident and the community wronged. What followed were some demotions and a "I'm very disappointed" statement from Rabbit, with no explanation to which images were inappropriate and many other questions unanswered, this was the last time the community would interact on the MD4 server. Creation of Meme Gate Late night on November 26th, with members not present earlier hearing of the events that transpired that day, DM talks were held and quickly after the server "Meme Gate" was formed, the server was structured similarly to their previous settlement, the community finally had a name and most of the members proceeded to leave MD4 altogether. The server was quickly set up as well as other lurkers invited, the server would become a form of "Admin Lounge" for now MD devs, retaining the community built back in the days of MD4, and providing freedom for all to engage and shitpost in. MD Incursion Meme Gate had always enjoyed a stance as being a known yet closed off community, with votes being required to pass if someone were to be invited. This was a rule heavily desired by the "OG Memers" to protect the interests of the server, keep the community tight-knit and non-toxic and they would later again stand firm on this stance, yet on the 23rd of January 2019 this would lead to a peculiar situation. One of the people invited was LSJHoward, another Moderator on MD, who upon entering got the attention and interest of other mods, most notably the creator of MD, Ted52. Copy-pasting the invite an incursion of mods began to flood Meme Gate, starting with Ted52 and followed by Divexz and Mathiask1. Upon dismissing the assumption that the server would be a shitshow of devs bashing other devs the incursion ended with bonds being made and the community getting even more involved with MD. Relations with Elowls and Merger plans Another discord server tightly related to MD and the HOI4 community, MD Hyperthonkers | Elowls, that came to existence in much of the same circumstances as Meme Gate began to get more and more intertwined with our meme haven. Containing members either banned or affected by the memes ban on MD and operating in cult-like secrecy this server's community shared a lot of the same people with Meme Gate, at least the more respected ones. On the 25th of February Emir Catz from the Elowls server began talks with Ken on a possible merger between the two, this however would prove to be a hard task with attempts being in vain and the communities standing intertwined yet still divided. To better relations a #Photoshop competition was hosted on both servers, this would be the first of many joint events, however the relations began growing sour after a merger vote was announced. The idea of a Merge between the two was openly criticized, some stated that the two servers were too different, some disliked the members on the other side, and some were simply looking out for their server's interest. After two failed votes and even a third one being held this came as a final straw to the higher-ups that didn't want the merge to become a reality and saw this move as a very pushy one, so they began protesting in the moderator channel of Meme Gate. As a surprise to many of them this merger vote fell in favor of merging with Elowls and fueled a discussion about the voting system in general which they were all okay with until it came to this result. The heated conversation came to an end with Ken stepping in and voiding the vote but demoting some as they were crossing boundaries of civil discussion. As the end result the voting system was reformed. Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__